Cosmetics supplemented with moisturizers such as polyols (e.g., glycerin), various oil agents, amino acids, and hyaluronic acid have been developed for the purpose of protecting the skin from external environments such as dryness or physical stimulation or moisturizing the skin, thereby softening the skin and keeping the youthful appearance of the skin. These cosmetics protect the skin from external stimulation and also prevent water evaporation from the inside of the skin through the application of an emulsified layer containing an oil and water onto the skin, while contributing to improvement in rough skin or dry skin by imparting a given amount of moisture to the skin.
In contrast, cosmetics containing horny layer intercellular lipid components such as ceramides and further having a lamellar structure similar to intercellular lipids have been proposed (Non Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, a technique using fatty acid arginine salt is known as a technique of forming a lamellar structure without the use of ceramides, etc. (Non Patent Literature 2).
Further studies have been made on cosmetics containing fatty acid arginine salt combined with a higher alcohol or a surfactant (e.g., Patent Literature 2).    (Non Patent Literature 1) The journal of investigative dermatology, vol. 96 (6), 845-851 (1991)    (Non Patent Literature 2) J. Oleo. Sci., vol. 54 (6), 325-333 (2005)    (Patent Literature 1) JP-A-H6-345633    (Patent Literature 2) JP-A-2007-9199